


Snob

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Kudos: 5





	Snob

Windsor Castle

December 1472

She winced, silver clattered across the floor. He laughed, laughed too loud, people looked. 

“Edward.” She hissed. 

People would ignore much of what he did. He had the attention of the nation, yet the ignorance of so many in this room when it came to his behaviours. 

“If you continue, God help me but I will hurt you.” 

He chuckled. She knew he’d drunk too much, knew he’d still not got over their argument. 

On Christmas night, of all nights, their voices had been heard radiating through the walls of the royal apartments until the early hours. He had been displeased with her willingness to question him - and about her glib disregard for the part of him that still grieved for his treacherous fucking cousins. 

Yes, she had said things he had still not simmered down over.

He had been drunk last night and she was sure the three hours sleep he had been gifted last night had not been enough to sober him up before... before he had started drinking again this morning. 

Now they were in front of people, he had been making remarks to William Hastings, remarks getting louder and more slurred. Remarks about the female servants - each one that walked past. She had been tempted to walk away from him, yet he pulled her close each time she tried. 

Now they sat at the front of the room, he had wine in one hand and his other hand rested on hers as he spoke to several men. 

She thought, hoped, for a moment he had not heard her. “Darling.” He said gently, slurred before his next words came out with a perfect clearness. “Your father, before he married your mother, tell me was he a squire or just a lowly peasant?” 

Her foot slammed down on his and he winced, even as his friends laughed at his words. She knew her skin had turned red, from embarrassment or anger? She wasn’t sure. 

His next words stung, stung like he had slashed her with a blade. “See, no one else is ashamed of this. Disapproving that I married the daughter of a squire, but ashamed? No. Only an ungrateful snob would be ashamed of their father being a squire.”

“I was a squire- once.”

“He became a baron, much like you William Hastings!” She bit, knowing naught would come of her words to the chamberlain. However protective of him Ned may be. She could not react to her husband, not directly, for he would never forgive her. Not if she confronted him now. 

No. 

She would get him, oh yes she would get him. She already had that in her minds eye. He would regret it when she went to his rooms tonight... when she tied him down, as he always wanted, when she teased him. When she left. 

But not now. 

Hastings, to her annoyance, only shrugged. “I didn’t think to marry a princess or queen, did I?”

“You didn’t think when you married, you were told, I was free.”

“Will.” Edward slurred. “Don’t, she’s not worth it.” 

“Papa!” She looked up as Bessy approached. “Papa!” The girl came running, grinning. “The music!” She pointed. “It’s starting! I want to dance! Pleassssseeee!” 

He grinned and nodded, tapping her hand as he stood. She wanted to kick him up the arse as he bent to lift their daughter. Maybe she would have done if Bessy had not been there. 


End file.
